24fandomcom-20200223-history
Anatoly Markov
Anatoly Markov was the Russian consul in Los Angeles. He was apparently close to Dmitri Gredenko, a former Soviet general. The two became close friends when they served in Afghanistan together and according to Charles Logan, they had many dealings with each other. Before Day 6 Markov was complicit in the Sentox VX nerve gas conspiracy that was revealed during the events of Day 5. Members of the conspiracy included President Charles Logan, Phillip Bauer, Graem Bauer, Christopher Henderson, James Nathanson, and Walt Cummings. The plot was sanctioned to guard American interests in Central Asia and secure the flow of oil for the next generation. Markov's part in the conspiracy, specifically, was in helping to establish contact with Vladimir Bierko's separatist organization in order to supply the nerve gas to them. The plot was eventually foiled by CTU Los Angeles and Logan's role was exposed. Logan kept silent about Markov's involvement. Before the events of Day 6, Markov worked with Dmitri Gredenko to have five suitcase nukes brought into the United States. Gredenko supplied the bombs to Abu Fayed, the leader of a Arab terrorist cell, and they planned on having the Arabs become a scapegoat. Gredenko and Markov's motive was their grudge against America after the Cold War. Their belief was that Russia would've come out on top, had they used the weapons against America. Day 6 .]] During the events of Day 6, Markov was approached by Charles Logan. Markov offered his condolences for the nuclear attack in Valencia, a suburb of Los Angeles. Logan revealed that he knew Markov was complicit in the attacks and knew where Dmitri Gredenko, who supplied the bombs to the Arabs, was. After Logan threatened to send recordings to Russian President Suvarov, that implicated Markov in the Sentox conspiracy, Markov still held that he hadn't had contact with Gredenko for over a year. Shortly after 5:30pm, the power at the Russian consulate went out. Markov realized that an American agent managed to gain access to his office, and he tripped his alarm. Jack Bauer was able to take Markov hostage, but the guards in the consulate realized that the alarm was tripped. Jack told the Russians that he was holding Markov at gunpoint and he would kill him if they attempted to make a move on him. .]] Jack interrogated Markov on his involvement with Gredenko, but Markov continued to claim he hadn't spoken to him in over a year. After Jack cut off one of Markov's fingers, Markov confessed to being complicit in Gredenko's plans and he revealed Gredenko's location. When Jack tried to call CTU, the consulate guards blew the door down and apprehended him. Markov gave orders to have Bauer taken into custody and to allow nobody near him. When Markov's head of security, Stovich, attempted to call CTU on Jack's behalf, Vasili killed him. Markov ordered for Vasili to take Bauer to the lower levels and execute him. The cover story would be that Jack killed Stovich and tried to escape. When Jack managed to get Vasili's gun and kill him, he escaped and Markov ordered for all outside communications to be shut down. Bauer was able to call CTU, but the phones were shut down before he could give up Gredenko's whereabouts. to launch the drones.]] Around 6:55pm, Markov received a call from President Yuri Suvarov. Suvarov ordered for Markov to turn himself over to CTU and to turn Bauer in unharmed. Markov told Suvarov that he wouldn't be able to do that and he hung up the phone. Markov realized that the Americans would raid the consulate, and he made a call to Gredenko. He told Gredenko that he would have to launch the drones immediately. A TAC team, lead by Mike Doyle, raided the consulate, and they entered Markov's office. Markov was on the phone and he attempted to draw a pistol from his desk. Before Markov could draw any fire, a CTU field agent shot him twice in the chest. Appearances Day 6 See also * Day 6 antagonists Markov, Anatoly Markov, Anatoly Markov, Anatoly Markov, Anatoly Markov, Anatoly fr:Anatoly Markov